The Perfect Soldier
by Dark-Corners
Summary: Harry has fought harder than anyone in the war. And now its come to head and he has to decide what to do with his life. Still trying to understand who he is how is a strangely named town of "Forks" going to help? EC/HP slash Twilight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

This was it, three years of training, many hours of work and more tears than he could count had all come down to this, this was what it had all been about, nothing else mattered. And now that he was here, it seemed, at least to Harry like it was all a little pointless; he had lost more in this war than anyone else.

His parents were only the first in a long line of casualties that Harry would never see again. Not only had the war claimed his parents lives it has also claimed his, just not in the same way...yet. Standing across from Voldemort he could feels parts of himself pray that this would be over quickly, that today he would die without any torture

No one on the light side would have guessed at his state of mind though, which is why he had been left alone to dwell on his feelings for so long. Severus Snape was the only member of the Order who had ever raised any concerns about the mental wellbeing of their saviour, but he hadn't bothered to look very far, after all if Harry was suffering James was suffering, right?

Harry had been taken out of school at fourteen, mere days after witnessing the death of a classmate, to train, it hadn't occurred to many people that there might be severe emotional scarring from such an event, they had just patched him up and sent him on his way. To the most gruelling challenges he would ever have to face.

Severus had been enlisted to teach Harry occulmency, which he didn't have a talent for, but after many hours rigorous training it had been drilled into him. Now emotion didn't even pass across his face let alone register in his mind. The training had made him stronger physically and almost unstoppable magically but it had all but killed the kind side of Harry that many had known and loved him for. What hadn't already been killed by the Dursleys' was now buried under war protocol and guilt.

Harry Potter was, by anyone's standards, the perfect soldier, he was incredibly strong; practically unbeatable and he always knew what to do.

But Harry was more than that. He was the ultimate weapon, the child of prophecy, a lost child who craved love and affection.

Harry no longer had what he could call friends, almost everyone was afraid of him, Ron and Hermione couldn't stay to watch what he was turning into, what he was being forced to turn into. The adults that weren't afraid of him tried to control him. Remus and Sirius were never around, always out on some mission or another and didn't have time for their godson. They didn't see the way the training was changing him, cutting him off from everyone. So Harry had no outside attachments to distract him from the cause.

Given his awful childhood he had very little self worth, meaning he would put himself into impossible situations if asked.

None of this made Harry the best soldier though, what made Harry the best soldier of them all was that he was obedient.

But now standing opposite Voldemort, he wasn't strong or clever or obedient, he was just angry. The pure fury raged through his body as his magic came alive with it. Almost everyone on the battlefield felt it and it was although time stopped. Everyone ceased fighting to look at the phenomenon that was Harry James Potter standing facing his enemy. Harry felt the magic escaping him and reined it back it, all in due time he whispered to it.

"This ends now!" he screamed at Tom Riddle.

"No Potter, you do" Voldemort said raising his wand and casting at the stationary Harry. Harry didn't move as the red light sped at him, he just let it come. It collided with his body sending him screaming to his knees, no matter how many times he had been hit with the cruciatus it still hurt just as much as the first time, you never got used to it. But Harry knew this pain was necessary. Harry knew he was a horcrux, it hadn't been hard to figure out, but that meant that even if he killed Voldemort harry himself would still be keeping him alive. So Harry needed to die. Strangely it hadn't been a difficult decision, but then he had very little to live for and after he killed Voldemort most of those reasons would disappear anyway.

Harry had worked it out all on his own, no one could know what he had planned, it would just be too dangerous for them. So he carried on screaming as Tom Riddle held the curse over him.

Time disappeared as agony swirled through Harry's veins. He constantly reminded himself not to throw off the curse. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He needed to die.

Finally Voldemort lifted the unforgivable and smirked at Harry who noticed he had been moved during the torture. Currently two deatheaters were holding him up as Voldemort moved slowly towards him, his blood eyes never leaving Harry's. There was silence on the battlefield. Everyone was looking at the small raised bit of land that harry,, Voldemort and the two deatheaters occupied.

Harry wondered why Voldemort was coming towards him before he saw it, a knife. Makes sense he supposed, killing him with a wand hadn't worked the last time Voldemort had tried it. And Harry doubted he was prepared to chance the same thing now. Well he supposed that wasn't such a bad way to die. Tensing himself in preparation for the pain harry looked directly into the eyes of his killer.

Tom Riddle raised the dagger high into the air forced it in an arc downwards just as Harry opened his mouth summoning all the magic he had forced back when he was anger and gathering it at the end of his finger tips.

The dagger plunged into his chest as his cry of

"AVADA KEDAVRA" was heard across the lawns of Hogwarts.

Voldemort body exploded. A dark dust covered the area where he had been blown apart before the area where he had been became visible. There was nothing there. Harry Potter had disappeared.

Harry woke up in a white room to the sound a repetitive beeping noise. He knew something was very different to how it had been last time he was conscious, he felt lighter almost happy, like something dark inside of himself had disappeared, he prayed that the darkness that was missing was the horcrux. This meant that he had to have died, and yet here he was...again. It seemed he lived to defy logic.

Opening his eyes slowly he reached out with his magic to find out what was going on around him. Harry was shocked to find no other magical presence in the building. He lifted his head just as a pretty blonde nurse came rushing round the door.

"You're awake" she exclaimed before disappeared again, running back down the corridor.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to yell, well duh, after her.

Harry learned over the course of the next hour that he was in a hospital in central London and that he had turned up outside it one day about a month ago. He had had a partially healed stab wound in his chest. Harry was grateful to his magic for saving him once again.

A few weeks later he was fit enough to leave and the doctors were praising his recovery as nothing short of a miracle. Harry just wanted to get out of there, and to find out what was going on in the wizarding world. Upon his exit he headed straight for a kiosk that he knew sold both muggle and magical papers, using wandless magic he changed his appearance and brought a copy.

"HARRY POTTERS BODY STILL MISSING. OFFICIAL LIST OF THE DEAD PRINTED.

Following the climactic battle between he-who-must-not-be-named-"

Harry snorted; they wouldn't even print his name

"-in which Harry Potter successfully removed the Dark Lord from the face of the earth,"

Harry almost jumped for joy, Tom was dead! He scanned the rest of the article but found nothing interesting that he didn't already know and then with trepidation turned over the page to the list of the dead from the battle at Hogwarts, his name was at the top. Harry almost laughed out loud. Almost. It was the length of the list that stopped him. It was almost four pages long. Mostly they were aurors but there were a few he recognized. He was thankful though that neither Sirius, Remus nor any of his classmates appeared on the list.

Standing in the middle of the street reading about the deaths caused by the war Harry Potter made his decision, he was a weapon and he no longer had a purpose, he was under no illusion as to what happened to powerful people who had served their purpose. And those who cared enough would have grieved for him by now, not that he thought many had, he wasn't a well liked person anymore. Harry couldn't stay in England, he needed to start fresh, somewhere new.

That meant he needed money, which meant Gringotts. Harry sighed, money just wasn't important in his life anymore and it was strange for him to find himself needing it again.

He looked around himself and was disheartened to realize he had no idea where he was.

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea where the station is?" he asked politely to the nearest muggle. He received some rather wobbly directions in return but managed to get to it. He wandlessly obliviated the ticket masters, fooling them into thinking he had paid. He resisted the urge to wave his hand and state "these are not the clones you are looking for" mainly because he didn't think he would ever be able to stop laughing if he actually did it.

Once he got to Charing Cross road and into Diagon Alley he was shocked at what he saw, it was like two different events had met within the street. There were black banners and streamers together. How odd.

The goblins were happy to help him set up a form or debit card for use everywhere and Harry left quickly, the less time he spent anywhere the less likely he would be recognized. He knew the goblins wouldn't tell anyone, his bank account was far too large for them to risk losing it.

So Harry left the bank and headed out into London where he stood in a dark grotty side street next to the Leaky Cauldron and thought about where he would like to go. He wanted to travel a bit before he settled down.

A year later Harry was asking himself where he would like to go next, over the past year he had learnt a lot about himself and magic, he had a ludicrous amount of power and he needed to keep his emotions in check to control it. Plus the fact he didn't seem to be aging, which he blamed his death for. Although he could be injured so it was safe to say he could die. He had not wasted his year of travelling...running some might say. But no one he knew had ever caught up with him, even though the death eaters were still looking. Harry was sitting in a villa in the south of France which looked out across ocean and he was staring at a map of America, Harry had decided that he wanted to live somewhere that spoke English, at least for the next few years. Harry wanted a non magical education and a quiet life.

Looking over the map he found a town that made him laugh, Forks, what a silly thing to name a town. He drifted his eyes further down the coast trying to decide where he would like to live and marking where the magical populations were.

After about an hour Harry was getting very frustrated, he kept thinking about that stupidly named town! Sighing he got up and stretched his legs, reeling in the magic that was escaping because of the tension he was feeling.

"Forks. Forks, Fooorks" Harry said the name of the town out loud to himself again and again. Now he thought about it, Forks didn't sound like a too bad place to live. Harry smiled,

"Forks."

He purchased a house within the next few days and enrolled himself into the school via email. Ah the wonders of muggle technology.

Trans-Atlantic apparition was impossible. Except if you were Harry Potter, or Harry Orion as he was soon to be known. He was rather pleased with the name, it had taken him a while to develop and it reminded him of the people he still cared for even though they didn't him. No, they were busy with the war he told himself, they cared!

_Yeah right, just like the Dursleys cared when they were beating you into unconsciousness! They didn't want anything to do with you; the war was just an excuse._

The nastier side of Harry always won these little debates he had with himself. But he was getting side tracked; he needed to think about Forks. Forks. And with a quiet pop, Harry Potter disappeared from France and Harry Orion appeared in a forest just north of Forks.

A/n Vampires next chapter promise, I just needed to introduce Harry's background so his decisions become easier to understand. I know abused harry is overdone but I promise he isn't weak! Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked up. His first impression of forks was GREEN. And apart from that there was nothing much else to see; just a complete forestry and much less bright than he had expected for a place name after a shiny implement. Maybe he should have checked what the weather was? Or the annual rainfall?

His house had to be around here somewhere. Stretching out with his mind and magic he found the nearest man-made building and headed towards it. It wasn't far and within minutes he saw a picturesque structure come into view. It wasn't very big but it contained everything Harry needed, a training room, which he could ward himself, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a sitting room and a few extra rooms for him to do what he liked with.

Harry retrieved the door key from under a very conspicuous flower pot on the front porch; it was exactly where the estate agent had told him it would be. He spent a few minutes looking around the house, it had been furnished to his requirements, and his suitcase was lying on the floor in his chosen bedroom, he waved his hand at it and the clothes started to unpack themselves.

"Very Disney" Harry muttered to himself smiling.

Wandering around his new home Harry realized there was no food in the kitchen, he sighed, that meant shopping. Harry hated shopping. But nevertheless he had long ago decided that he couldn't just summon food in Forks if he wanted to appear muggle, what type of person never has to go to the supermarket?

Now was as good a time as any so Harry made a mental list, he just needed the basics for the moment; milk, bread, etc. Harry was heading through the hall towards the door when something moved in peripheral vision, turning instantly to face whatever it was he was greeted by his own reflection. He relaxed his posture slowly and frowned at himself, he looked like Harry Potter. Could he stay like that? He wasn't going to run into anyone he knew, so as long as a glamour covered his scar he'd be fine. Harry's frown deepened as he thought of just how jumpy he was, it seemed that war instincts hadn't disappeared after a year, on the one hand he was grateful to them, they had saved his life more than once, but then again if someone crept up on him in school he didn't want to AK them by accident.

Harry sighed, he couldn't help it now; the green eyed child would just have to be careful. He stepped out of his front door into the crisp air of Sunday morning and decided to walk to the shop, he had a map and he felt like enjoying the air.

* * *

About half an hour into his walk he spotted something up ahead, it appeared to be someone heading towards him. The figure came towards him faster than Harry expected and he quickly spotted that the person was on a bike and that the bike was police issue. It slowed to a stop a few metres in front of him and Harry walked towards it to greet the man who was removing his helmet.

"Charlie Swan, I'm head of the police around here, you must be Harold Orion" he said with a smile as he offered his hand, Harry took it as he replied

"Just Harry if you don't mind, and it's nice to meet you sir"

"Are you planning on staying long?" Charlie questioned, studying the young man in front of him

"Well I would like to complete my A-levels and then we'll see"

"Ah so you have enrolled at Fork's school then?" Charlie asked, after receiving a nod he continued, "Well I'm sure you'll have no trouble making new friends here"

He missed the darkness in Harry's eyes at the word friend and continued on telling him about the town and surrounding area while Harry nodded and asked mundane questions, discovering that Charlie had a daughter who lived in phoenix with his ex-wife and there was an area nearby called La Push that had a beach and that it rained nearly all the time in Forks. Harry also decided he quite liked Charlie. The man had obviously had more than his fair share of bad breaks and yet he stil had a happy outlook. Eventually the policeman spotted the time and decided he should be heading back to the station. He turned the bike around and leaned into Harry asking him one last question;

"Where are your parents? I'd like to meet them; I have a few things I should tell them and plus I make a point to know everyone in this town" Charlie said proudly.

Harry hesitated, before deciding to answer with as much truth as possible

"I'm here on my own, I'm old enough to not need a guardian now" Harry said, his eyes dark with memories of the people who he would once have called family. Charlie seemed to get the message and didn't pry any further.

"Well then you be careful young man, it's not safe to run around these woods at the moment, there seems to be some kind of wild animal that's taken a liking to people, so just be careful ok?" harry nodded again.

"Harry, you're welcome round to dinner at any time as well, I hope you take up the offer, I could do with the company" Charlie said laughing lightly.

With that, he wished Harry farewell as he sped off into town. Harry continued down the road his thoughts focused on his past. He hated to say it but he missed them, he missed everyone in his old life, hell he even missed Snape but there were two people he missed more than any other. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were the closest things to parents he had known, but still they hadn't wanted anything to do with him when he became a monster and people around him started to die. Everyone had left at that point, to be seen with Harry Potter was to sign your own death warrant.

Neville and Luna hadn't heeded the warning Voldemort had given and they had paid the price. Harry would never forgive himself for not protecting them or their unborn baby enough. Any who had stuck by him as he had turned into a soldier left then, even Sirius and Remus had decided to leave after that. One day they had gone into Dumbledore's office and they had not come out. Harry hadn't seen them since ; they were probably living happily somewhere, now that he wasn't there to bother them.

Harry shook his head, it did him no good to think of the life he had once led, he wasn't going back to it and for once Harry knew he should follow Dumbledore's advice

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live"

So Harry focused on something else Charlie had mentioned, about it not being safe to wander through the forest alone. Harry snorted, he could hold his own against basically anything, but he should put wards up around his house just in case, no need to tempt fate. Harry wondered what type of animal was turning on humans and pondered until he reached the shop.

About an hour later he returned home and prepared for the next day, he hadn't run into anyone else on his way through the supermarket, except for the nice checkout girl who complimented him on his eyes.

He erected some wards to tell him what was entering him property and collapsed onto his bed, it was hard to put wards up on your own and even for Harry it was very draining, at least that meant he'd be less likely to lash out with magic tomorrow. He had a feeling Monday was going to be stressful.

* * *

Edward was sitting playing the piano when he heard the slight distress in his sister's mind and wandered down the hall to his her room; entering with preternatural grace. Jasper was with her and a slight frown was marring his face.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, directing his question at both.

"I don't know, she seems to be deep into a vision or something, mixed feelings keep coming from her but mostly she's worried and frustrated" Jasper replied not taking his eyes of Alice's petite form.

"I'm not in a trance" the smallest snapped at them, "I'm just trying to see something" she was sitting with he head in her heads leaning forward and clutching tightly at her hair.

"Let me" Edward muttering, asking permission to see inside her head as moved forward slightly to kneel in front of her seat. Alice opened her mind almost instantly and stopped actively thinking about all the ingredients in different alcoholic drinks.

Her thoughts were jumbled but seemed to be focused on what was going to happen tomorrow, he didn't see anything off until ...Edward gasped.

"You can't see" he stated, Jasper looked at him sharply, the first time his eyes had left his mate since Edward had entered the room

"Exactly and it's not like the wolves, with them it's just blank, but this, this is something else. I don't understand" Alice pouted, she was not used to not knowing. Edward smiled at her,

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" he soothed. Alice huffed

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not, I want to know!"

Both Jasper and Edward burst out laughing, all of the frustration and worry and all she was cared about was that she didn't know first.

Edward shook his head and got up from the floor still smiling as he walked out of the room. When he had travelled far enough away from the room that he was be sure Jasper wouldn't feel him, he thought about what had been going on in Alice's head. Edwards smile immediately turned into a frown, if she couldn't see it meant there was something different and new coming, parts of him were excited, after all it had been a long time since something truly new had been introduced to him, but on the other hand, he was deeply disturbed, whatever it was that was blocking Alice had taken away the Cullen's most precious advantage. But there was nothing any of them could do but wait and see. So Edward lay on the grass and gazed up at the stars, just watching time go by as he waited for the dawn, and the unknowns it would bring.

A/n. Thank you so much for the responses! It's meant I have done this much faster than normal! This is set midway though book one if you didn't catch the clues, and Bella isn't in it. School starts for Harry in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank berkie88 for the name. They rightly pointed out the old one was crap and suggested a new one. Thanks!

* * *

Harry awoke on Monday to the sound of rain pattering down against the paving outside. The sun was just coming up and he guessed at it being about 7 30. He had less than hour before he would be meeting his peers. It was already making him nervous just thinking about it. Sighing heavily Harry heaved himself out of bed, preparing for the day ahead. It was going to be tough to follow through with his plan, but he needed to remain in control and aloof at all times.

There were death eaters out there and he couldn't afford to make any of these muggles a target purely by befriending them, it was bad enough that he was here already. Although it may take the death eaters a while to track him with all the precautions he had, but they had found him in almost every place he had stayed in for a long stretch of time so far, there was no reason why Forks should be different.

Harry would not be seen to like these people, and they could not like him. But he wasn't really bothered by that. He had spent so much of his life rejected by the people around him it would feel better now to have a reason for them to dislike him rather than the mindless hatred he had experienced already. Harry found himself even looking forward to it, just for a change of pace.

About fifty minutes later Harry found himself standing outside a small set of buildings. They were old, grey and looked rather forlorn in the middle of the lush greens. They had absolutely nothing on Hogwarts, none of the presence, none of the atmosphere and certainly none of the magic. In fact there were no magical communities for miles around, he had checked.

Harry moved purposefully to the reception area, or at least what he assumed was the reception area, the school seemed to have misplaced all of its signs.

There was no one else around yet that Harry could see, and given the weather all of those that were around would be in school, sheltering from the rain. The first living soul he saw all day was that of the secretary, she was sitting at her desk staring into space; Harry got all the way to her desk and had to cough before she acknowledged his presence.

"Oh sorry dear I didn't see you there, your Harrison aren't you?" she asked smiling at him.

He forced a scowl onto his face, best start how he planned to continue.

"Yes and?" he answered hostilely. She looked taken aback.

"Erm, here you go" she handed him his timetable and a slip to get all the teachers to sign. Harry took it from her and didn't bother to say goodbye as he walked away. He made his way to the first lesson; using the map he had been given. It was a mainly plain classroom with a few posters on the wall that had Latin verbs on them, the whole scene was grey, an exact replica of the outside.

Choosing a seat at the back of the class Harry just waited, and soon enough it started to fill, students poured in, chatting about inane things. Harry went unnoticed at the back of the room, blending into the shadows.

Most of the students were unremarkable. They were just kids in Harry's eyes, ignorant of what he and so many others had been through for them to live this normal life. He pushed his anger and resentment away, it wasn't their fault they didn't know and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of a magical accident if he lost control of his temper.

Harry's mind started to wander and just as he was about to look away from the door, someone entirely different entered. Someone that set Harry on edge. They didn't seem to be part of the network of children around him. Harry tensed and was sure, from just one look that this person wasn't human, but he had no idea what exactly they were. They seemed to be moving towards the back of the room, close to where he was. Were they after him?

* * *

The Cullen's house was in a state of apprehension from the very beginning of Monday, nobody knew what was going to happen, and for Alice that was a first.

"How long?"

"An hour" Jasper said again for what felt like the billionth time. She hadn't stopped asking for the past six hours, and didn't seem to grasp that watching the time never made it move faster. It had certainly been one of the longest nights of Jasper's life. He was having trouble focussing because of the emotions flying everywhere. Frustration and excitement from Alice, fear from Esme and calm from Carlisle but yet, nothing from Edward, Jasper supposed he was out of range. Only he would appreciate how hard it was for Jasper to be around so many emotions

They left the house as soon as it was possible, driving at top speed to the school and walking as fast as was plausible. Upon entering the school the Cullen family all split off to their different classrooms, apart from Jasper and Alice, he had decided that maybe it was safer to walk her to her classroom lest she do something crazy before she got there. But nothing happened, it was even making Jasper nervous now, he wanted whatever this thing was that Alice couldn't see past to just happen already.

Lost in his thoughts, he entered his classroom, tuning out the annoying teenage babble and moving to the back of the class, he was almost all the way there when he felt it, the heat of someone staring at him. It was strange because most people tended to avoid looking at vampires due to their innate fear of them; he looked up sharply to see an attractive young man with intelligent green eyes looking at him curiously. They flicked away the instant he caught them but Jasper knew he had found it.

This new student was what Alice couldn't see! Jasper took his seat and looked surreptitiously over the person a few seats away; there was nothing particularly remarkable about him. Attractive, short, nothing strange at all, except for maybe one thing, there was something; it was in his eyes, and it was dark. Jasper reached out with his ability, trying to explore the darkness further but he couldn't sense anything! It was like he had just hit a brick wall/ Alice's powers and now his! Who was this person who had such power over them?

Jasper pushed his power out to the student more forcefully, and finally got something back. But a second later he wished he hadn't. He grimaced as grief flooded through him and was glad when the connection was shut off by an outside power, this was followed but a touch of fear as the boy's eyes flicked over to him, full of suspicion.

Jasper needed backup, he made his decision and reached out to the only person that is was possible to.

He thought as loudly as he could.

"EDWARD"

* * *

A/n THANKYOU! Oh my goodness. Keep it up please! It makes my days!

BTW a lot of people have been asking about Sirius and Remus. Yes what happened in Dumbledore's office will be explained and yes they will appear in the story. I have a plan, do not fear!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was slumped in his seat trying to ignore everything around him whilst simultaneously trying to spot any differences in the classroom, but there seemed to be nothing different, the whole school was buzzing about the deaths in the forest and wondering what did it. He was just tuning the children out when he almost fell out of his chair.

The sound of his name being yelled at full mental volume had reached him. Raising his hand to his head to rub at his temples Edward listened into Jasper's thoughts, they were a bit disjointed, like he was being distracted by something. But he got the gist; come here, now!

Jumping up Edward moved swiftly to Jaspers classroom as feared sparked in his heart; he had obviously found whatever Alice had not been able to see yesterday. Hurrying his steps he swept inside and headed to Jasper.

"What is it? Where?" Edward asked quickly, too fast for humans to hear.

"Behind you" Jasper said, his eyes looking past Edward at something behind him, turning slowly on the spot Edward looked apprehensively.

There sat a fairly average seventeen year old boy, there was nothing remarkable about him.

But Alice hadn't seen him coming.

This in itself made him remarkable, Edward supposed. The boy was looking back at Edward, with not a trace of fear in his eyes, nor could he smell fear on him. Edward mouth downturned a little as he noticed this, the boy in front wasn't reacting as humans should. Edward tried his mind. And his mouth almost fell open in shock, but he caught it just in time. There was nothing there. It was like he had hit a wall and there were no thoughts on the other side for him to see.

The stranger in front of him didn't seem to notice the invasion, except for a strange twitch of one eye.

* * *

Harry was on edge now; the first male had entered the room and stared at him. And then he had felt something, he wasn't sure what but there had definitely been a something to feel. Now out of thin air a second male had appeared who had the same type of features as the first; pale, strong and drop dead gorgeous to name a few

The second male had walked straight to the first; Harry thought he looked slightly tense.

Why wouldn't the blonde one look away? Harry was starting to get nervous, he didn't like it when too many people paid attention to him, it normally ended in disaster! Before Harry could get too caught up in his thoughts he noticed the second, bronze haired boy turn around to look at him, what was he? A freak show? Harry glared as they studied him.

And then he felt it.

Something was pushing against his ever permanent occulmency barriers. They were trying to force their way in, what were these two boys in front of him? And how did they know occulmency?!

Well he'd be damned if he was going to share his thoughts with anyone; Harry reinforced his outer defences and pushed the probing away. As he did he noticed, with a slightly smug feeling, that the elder boy frowned slightly.

But they still hadn't stopped staring at him, harry felt like an exhibit at a zoo and finally decided enough was enough.

"Stop staring at me, it's very rude." He informed them.

Both blinked and the taller looked slightly affronted.

"What's your name?"The first asked

"Harry, yours?"he answered evenly.

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my brother, Edward Cullen" he said indicating the other standing next to him.

Harry just nodded and turned away although he was curious as to why they had different surnames, he had no need to get to know them and it was most likely adoption given their differentfacial structure, even if they shared traits.

"So, err, this your first day?" Edward asked him with what looked to Harry liked a forced smile on his face.

"Yes it is" Harry answered again, this time he didn't ask for any information in return and hoped they got the message. Thankfully he was saved by the bell ringing and Edward having to rush off to class, though not before he gave Harry one last searching look. Harry almost scowled; he was a freak to them too?

The first boy, Jasper was sitting in silence a desk away from him, Harry turned to see that he was still looking at him.

"What?" he demanded,

"Nothing, it's just, you remind me of someone" Jasper replied still looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

* * *

Jasper was a bit surprised by how negative the boy, Harry, was being. He seemed to dislike them immediately. Edward was offended but curious to know more; Jasper wasn't, he could sense something, even if he couldn't read Harrys emotions, there was something about the boy that reminded Jasper of himself, it was in the eyes, a kind of weary , old look. One that did not belong on such a young and beautiful face. After a few more awkward sentences where Jasper informed Harry he looked like someone he knew and no it wasn't a good thing Jasper gave up trying to be friendly and start a conversation and decided to just watch Harry, at least for the time being.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as Jasper stopped bothering him. It was getting tiresome to come up with things to say that didn't invite conversation. By the end of the registration period Harry was bored to tears, he had ignored most people that had come up to him and the teacher hadn't introduced him as this wasn't an actual lesson. Harry stood the second the bell went, eager to get somewhere that might actually teach him something, heading out of the door he muttered to himself, but stopped quickly as he heard a light chuckle behind him. Harry didn't think Jasper could have heard but he didn't want to chance it, especially given the topic he had decided to mutter about.

Harry hated it, that he was so short. He had taken growth potions on his travels but they hadn't had any effect, the men he had acquired the potions from had eventually concluded that his body wasn't aging and therefore he couldn't grow. Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he stropped a little at that. Though he had managed to move past it, however the difference was more obvious now he was around people his age and it was annoying him no end.

Throughout the first two hours of the day Harry worked mainly uninterrupted on notes for the class. He had had to stand at the front and introduce himself to begin, an experience he never wished to repeat, but Harry had kept it short and to the point

"I'm Harry, I'm new and I live on the outskirts of town"

His teacher hadn't seemed bothered by how little he said so he Harry had just sat back down.

The third lesson of the day, after a short break which he had spent alone in the library, was slightly different. After introducing himself he was seated next to a very pretty blonde girl, who reminded him of the two he met earlier.

Harry nodded to her and then looked away. She, unlike her brothers didn't seem remotely bothered by his lack of conversation; in fact she seemed to welcome it.

Eventually the teacher told them to pair up and complete a titration. He had no idea what that was!

* * *

So this was the new kid that had her clan in a state was it? He didn't look like much to Rosalie, but she reserved judgement, at least he didn't try and chat her up though, she was sick and tired of the people she was sat with thinking they had a chance.

Edward had cornered all the Cullens during break and explained to them who it was that Alice couldn't see. Alice had been excited to meet him but would have to wait until last period. Rosalie happened to be the first to have a class with the new kid, chemistry which was, in fact, next lesson. She smiled lightly to herself, by the end to the next hour she would have had the most contact with Harry out of all the Cullens and they would be just dying for any information.

She looked up as they were assigned to pair work, glancing across to hers she saw confusion on his face which was promptly followed by

"So, what's a titration?"

* * *

A/n THANKYOU so much for all the reviews. Keeps me updating fast so continue! Rosalie and Harry are going to talk. Please review!


End file.
